The Boy on the Swing
by Silverstar7603
Summary: It has been several months since the Great Battle of Hogwarts ended. Harriet Potter, has been ordered to travel to the States by the Ministry. She stays with an exchange family, and much to her dismay she has to attend muggle high-school. She stumbled upon deep conspiracy's, and even deeper mystery's. She may have been taught the way of the Creed, but she has lost her magic.
1. The Boy on the Swing

**Saint Mungo's, Britain**

 **June 12, 2011**

She stared out the window. The sun broke through the normally cloudy weather, giving Harriet a small semblance of content. She spotted a small boy across the street sitting alone on the swings. She knew that he returned to the rustic park everyday. Harriet hated to admit it, but the strange boy was the highlight to her boring day. She would love to sit on a swing again and push herself as far as she could, to jump off and feel the small sting in her legs when she landed perfectly. How she longed to be normal again.

She tugged distastefully on the dull grey outfit she was assigned to wear, during her stay at St. Mungo's. It had only been a few months since she destroyed Voldemort. It was strange not to have a wizard hellbent on slaughtering her, because of some half-baked prophecy that was created by Trewanley. Ever since she had the horcrux ripped from her body her magic had become painfully weak, one might dub her a squib. She had the best magical doctors, and even then they were stumped. Speculations sored, some saying her magic was blocked by some sort of barrier, that she placed. Why the hell would she want to place a barrier on her magic?

She turned towards the door when it cracked open. Dr. Malaby walked in and smiled brightly. Apparently the nice weather had everyone in a splendid mood. He sat to her opposite and flipped through some papers. This was the most dreaded part of the day where he came in and said she had to stay for another month, hell she already classified herself as some sort of magical experiment. Looking up she studied the ragged, but grandfatherly doctor and waited for her dreaded prison sentence.

"Miss Potter! I hope you are doing well today?" Shaking hands, she shifted to let him sit on the window ledge with her.

"As well as any other day, but with the rare, sporadic burst of sunshine it is impossible to not muster up some cheeriness."

"Such a sin, to smile. Is it not."

"I'm partial to the deviant ways." She chuckled, crossing her legs. The doctor's smile faded to a smirk, as he ruffled in his leather bag. For being one of the best doctors, he was quite messy. He pulled out a small leather booklet, and pushed it into her hands.

"I have conversed with some of the other doctors and we have all agreed that you need space from everything and everyone. I have spoken with Minister Shacklebolt, and he agreed with me that you should be released. On one condition." She flipped open the book he had given her, only to be met with her flying papers. "You will be staying with a muggle family in the United States. Isolating you from the stress may relieve you of this block. You will attend a year as a normal high-school student."

She pushed her fingers through her wavy, black locks. Radiating disapproval, she frowned. "Why do I have to go to the States? I am perfectly fine with returning home, and working on my magic alone."

Leaning closer, he gripped her shoulders tightly. "It is not just about your magic dear."

"Then what?" She exclaimed.

He gulped slowly, rubbing his head. "Harriet, dear you are in danger. Someone by the name of Chalice has taken the mantle of Dark Lady. She isn't nearly as powerful as Voldemort, but the ministry spies have heard your name come up numerous times. She may not be a major threat right now, but with the continuation of rebuilding Hogwarts and the Ministry… There are dark things stirring in the night Harriet, and I am afraid that if you do not fix your magic then you will become a victim." He whispered, "I am positive a year in America will give the Minister enough time to stop her. She is just a child playing in the legacy of someone much more powerful then herself, but power can be an addicting thing. No?"

Harriet nodded reluctantly, closing the papers."I must write letters then, to my friends-"

"No. No one must know, they must think that you disappeared into the night. For your safety, we already have everything you need. We will also provide you with the necessary muggle items to fit in."

"But Ron and Hermione-"

"Must not know. It will be hard, oui. But it is a evil necessary."

She slumped and covered her turmoil with a face void of emotion. He handed her a laptop, and stood to take his leave, kissing her forehead. They had become close, the father she had always wanted. She stood up and plopped down on her bed and tentatively opened the laptop, she hadn't used one in years. She clicked on the file about her exchange family.

A family of four, she noticed. An older blond headed woman who she assumed was the mother. She was very elegant, but her face held a certain element of exhaustion. Next to her was a girl about Harriet's age with curly blond hair, her pink lips pulled into a frown. There were also two young boys, twins if she had to guess, with wide smiles. Their mopy dirty brown hair and the mischievous glint in their brown eyes reminded her of Fred and George. They seemed the decent sort.

This Chalice woman too. Why had she jumped to the seat of Dark Lady, Harriet in truth found it a little disrespectful that it was so soon after Tom Riddle's death. She didn't know why they wanted to send her away, she was powerful enough to stop one of the most powerful wizards the world has seen. This Chalice woman shouldn't be a threat, but if the Ministry was worried enough to send their little Light Savior away…

Rolling her eyes she shut the computer and picked up her aged sketchbook. She returned to her position on the window and continued to sketch the boy on the swings. Sometimes, she wished she was that boy. Oblivious to the hardships of an adult world. She never truly was a child, ever since she turned eleven grown men and woman only saw a savior.

She smiled softly when she heard the child laugh in glee as he soared through the air.

* * *

 **Honolulu, United States**

 **June 16, 2011**

She climbed off the airplane, stretching her sore limbs. Muggles may not have magic to their advantage, but they accomplished great things, If only the wizards got their head out of the dark hole called their arses, then the wizarding world could create amazing things as well. Instead they chose to be stuck practically in the medieval times. Not that she was saying it was a bad thing, but she did dislike having to wear a skirt for almost seven years straight.

Hauling her luggage she walked outside and immediately noticed the twins holding a sign with her name sloppily written on it. Placing a wide smile on her face, she walked towards them. She shook the older womans hand first.

"You must be Harriet Evans, yes. I am Victoria Vanders. This is my daughter Katherine, and her two younger brothers Michael and Matthew. We are glad to have you here in the States." Victoria smiled, shaking her hand firmly.

"I am honored to stay with such a lovely family. It will be nice getting to know all of you." Harriet said, she noticed the girl roll her eyes and walk towards the car.

"Oh ignore my brat of a daughter, she didn't want an exchange student but I'm sure you two will get along just fine. I know the boys are extremely excited."

The two women laughed when the boys cheeks flushed red, with a loud groan they hurried into the car after their sister.

"Lucky you, we just moved to Hawaii about two years ago from Vermont. Kat is still angry with me about the move, divorce and all. You will be attending Akela high school." Harriet's eyes raised slightly about the personal information. They walked towards the car and climbed in. The car pulled out and Harriet's had to hold her breath at the sight. Beautiful forestry, the ocean was bright blue, as it swallowed the sand. It was different from the cliffs she usually jumped off, and she noticed it was really sunny. They pulled up to a large stone house. Victoria must have had quite a bit of money to pull off one of these houses. Hell, their backyard was a pool. The boys stubbornly took her bags and dragged them into the house.

"Your home is beautiful." She breathed, Victoria laughed at the astonished look on Harriet's face.

"Come on I'll show you to your room."

Entering the house Victoria rambled about where the kitchen and the bathrooms were. Climbing the stairs they took a left and Harriet entered her room. It was much larger then the one she had with the Dursleys, there was even a bathroom of her own. Harriet felt so overwhelmed at the moment, especially when she saw the welcome sign taped on her wall.

"Since your going to be here for awhile I didn't know what you liked so I got purple. I hope it's okay."

"No It's absolutely lovely. Thank you."

"Harriet, I know it must be hard leaving your family but I think you will enjoy it here. Or at least I hope you do." Victoria smiled nervously, Harriet pulled her in for a hug. Laughing she left her to put her belongings away. She had finally allowed the tears to fall for the first time in a long time. She unpacked everything and hid the magical things under her bed in a locked chest.

She layed in bed and stared at the white ceiling. High School would be a new experience, and that means she would have to up her social skills, which wouldn't be too hard. She hurried downstairs to find Victoria in the kitchen. She had started to prepare dinner, which looked wonderful.

"I'm going for a run, I should be back within the hour."

"Another track star! Go on ahead honey, dinner will be ready by the time you return." She smiled.

Harriet left the house picking a random direction to run in. She headed towards the town, the buildings getting closer. She plugged in her headphones and slowed down to a jog. Sweat started to break across her forehead, and her breathing became ragged. She knew she was out of shape, being in the hospital had made her sluggish. She slowed to a stop to catch her breath when she heard a loud bang. Looking around she followed the noise to an older looking studio. Opening the door she stepped in, swiping the webs from her face.

"Hello, anybody there?" She walked further in towards the large open area. She yelped when a guy came crashing through the wall. She pushed herself against the door when another older man joined him. The older man punched the guy on the ground repeatedly, until he recovered and pushed him off.

"You should have left me alone. What don't you get when I say the word retired, hmm? I'm practically sixty, for a young lad like you you don't listen very well. Now I'm going to let you go, and if the Stigma team comes after me again… I won't hesitate to put my blade to their throats." The old man spat, wiping blood from his nose.

"Assassins must be terminated to matter what-"

"And I will terminate you if you don't exit my shop. Now Templar." He growled, the young man growled. Pushing himself off the ground he spotted her against the door.

"You brought your apprentice." Running towards her he brought up a fist and struck her. Groaning she stood and kneed him in the groin, when he fell to the floor she continued to kick him. Her emotions surfacing, similar to the battle she fought in several months ago. She felt someone's hand grab her shoulder, he easily caught her swing and pinned her to the ground.

"Now girl, you are going to help me drag him out of here. Then we are going to have a long conversation on why you broke into my home." She nodded meekly, he helped her up. Grabbing the guy's feet, she helped drag him out unto the street. The old man grabbed her and pushed her into a much smaller room. He took out a knife and rested it on his leg.

"Now why were you in my shop?"

She nervously twisted her fingers, but her face held a calm like demeanor. "I heard a loud noise and came to investigate, I was out for a run." she said, "who was that guy? Why did he attack you? And what the hell are Templars and Assassins?"

The old man sighed. "I apologize. An old man can never be too careful nowadays. I am going to give you a chance to walk out now and live a normal life. If you stay your life is going to change, for the better or the worse."

"I've never lived a normal life."

The old man smiled and led her into the studio. He pushed a random brick and wall appeared, dust swirling in the now open entrance. He led her down the old stairs. She noticed the room was a large cavern, circular. She saw countless weapons, guns, swords, other things she has never seen before. On another wall there were pictures of men, some with x's over them, some not. All in all, the room looked like a training room. She followed the old man towards the pictures and pointed at the men.

"These men are called Templars, dedicated to control the populace. Really their just power hungry bastards. The Assassins have dedicated themselves to stop the Templars and ensure peace and freedom." He explained, sitting down.

"How long has this war lasted between these groups?"

"Thousands of years, as far as I know. The Templars control the company called Abstergo, they create machines called the animus. The animus can delve into your genetic memory, it will search for an ancestor that was connected with the Assassin, Templar conflict." He took out a file and opened it, Harriet soaked in the information. She had heard of Abstergo, but she thought they were only a movie industry. He handed her a file, inside there were many unfamiliar faces. She also noticed some of the Death Eaters in the file as well.

"I want you to look at these faces and decide if you could murder them. Being an Assassin is a hard and dedicated thing. You will have to learn to distance yourself from the morals that were beat into you by society. There are three main tenets that we follow."

Looking up she watched the man hold up one finger. "Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent. Our goal is to _ensure_ peace, not disrupt it. The assassinations of those corrupt would bring peace and security to the common people. If we go around and murder whoever we wanted it would spread discord and strife." A second finger was held up, "Hide in plain sight. There's a reason the Assassins were never caught, the Templars have not learned this and have been blamed for the death of many important figures."

"And the most important of these rules is to never compromise the Brotherhood. Your actions should not harm a fellow brother or sister, and if you are caught you keep your mouth shut. No matter the circumstance. Now you can join me as my apprentice or I will have to kill you, because I have relayed information about the Creeds foundation."

She stood up and brought out a hand for him to shake, "I'll ignore your blatant blackmail and join you. I do have a vendetta with some of these people. Especially this woman." She pointed at the young, redheaded woman in the file. "Her file says she nicknamed herself the Chalice, she is a threat to me and my family back in England. She must be stopped, no matter what."

He nodded and handed her a sloppily written piece of paper with dates and times on it. "Take the file and study all of these targets, this right here are going to be your practice times. And-" He stuffed a hand in his pocket. "Take this and study our history as well, you should be well informed about the pieces of Eden." He handed her the flash drive.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I am sure you can find your way out. I have a bed calling my name." He said, starting to shut down hsi home.

"How can you trust me so easily. I don't even know your name, much less trust you?"

"I trust you because you listened. Also the fact that you tried to help me with the Stigma Templar. Oh and you can call me Duncan."

She smiled and picked up her phone, "Harriet." She offered before she trotted out of the door, files in hand.

She returned to the house, apologizing and ate with the family, there was some small talk. Until Katherine shut it down. She bid the family goodnight and returned to her new room. Grabbing her laptop, she flung open her window and sat on the ledge. She plugged in the flash drive and clicked on the confidential file. It had detailed descriptions about the shroud. Scrolling down the database, she saw that the woman Chalice was after it for some reason. Reading up on the shroud, she grimaced when she read that it had the power to restore or heal someone to the point of immortality. There was also controversy that the shroud could potentially bring someone back to life.

Now she had to figure out why Chalice wanted the shroud. She was going to have to start connections with important wizarding officials around the world. Even if she couldn't use her magic at the moment, there wasn't any good reason why she shouldn't become an assassin. She did find the tenants to be a little hypocrisy. But they were still good rules to abide by, for murders.

* * *

 **Honolulu, United States**

 **June 21, 2011**

"This is called an animus. It isn't as fancy as the newer versions but it does the work. Today you will be using the animus to see if any of you genetic DNA cells matches with any of the Templars or Assassins throughout history. We will spend a few days on this. Since school doesn't begin till July you will be spending most of your free time honing your skills."

Duncan explained, waving her over to the machine. It was slightly dusty, but sleek and fairly nice. The metal did look to be slightly uncomfortable. SHe shouldn't complain too much, at least she got a snazzy headrest.

"What does it do?" She asked Duncan, while situating herself on the machine.

"It will allow you to see through the eyes of your ancestor. As your ancestor hones their skills, it will improve yours. By the end of a few sessions you should be as good as a novice assassin. This saves up years of training."

She suddenly realized that her ancestor might have magic just as she does. "Duncan, if you notice anything out of the ordinary in the animus… You won't hurt me right?"

"Never my dear girl, Assassins are a dying breed. We need more, no matter race or ability."

She rested her head under the glass and waited for the animus to be powered up. She was extremely nervous. Gulping she closed her eyes as the animus powered up.

"A it looks like you have an Irish descendent, Assassin by the looks of it. Get ready, little lassie." He taunted. She felt the animus buzz and light up. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was whisked away to the deep traces of her ancestry.

" _Lolanthe what are we going to do?"_

 _Looking over at the peasant she had met several hours ago, she waved a hand. Telling him to be quiet as she watched the interaction. Below them were two very well known Templars, named Gabriel and Gareth, twins. Gareth handed his brother a small chest, sticking a knife into the lock. Squibs, she thought. Clicking the lock fell into the snow, reaching into the chest Gabriel brought out what she knew to be a piece of eden._

 _Placing a hood over her red locks, she scaled the rock wall silently. She placed her foot into a crack and launched herself to a overhang. Unclipping her cloak, she flipped it over her head. Hiding any evidence of her existence. Crouching she waited for the brothers to continue._

" _This is perfect! The boss wants to use this in one of 'is wands, he wants a wand that would rival the Elder Wand."_

" _Could you imagine the power? The Peverell family would be put to shame." Lolanthe scrunched her nose in distaste when they brought up her family. She launched herself off of the overhang. She stuck a blade into Gabriel's throat and launched Gareth back with her wand. She quickly silenced him as well. Grabbing the shard, she placed it into her black robes. She hid the wand under her shirt and headed back to the peasant. She paid him handsomely, and headed towards the nearest inn._

 _She slumped down and studied the piece of Eden. Her grandfather would be interested in it and it's workings. She startled when she heard shouting downstairs. Her door flew open and several Dark wizards stormed her room. Cursing she pointed her wand towards what she assumed was the leader._

" _We want that shard, Lady Peravell. Now."_

" _Never." She growled ready to place a shield over herself, when several wizards apparated into the room. A man with black hair jumped in front of her to counter the spell. She joined his side and shot several curses towards the man hidden in black clothing. She turned towards the man and realized that his eyes were a striking emerald green._

" _Thank you for jumping in the way, but I could've taken care of it…"_

" _Hardwin. Hardwin Potter, my Lady Peverell." He took her hand and laid a gentle kiss upon it. Her cheeks flared with red, when he winked at her._

 _She grabbed the shard from the bed and placed it around her neck. It was too dangerous to stay in Ireland, she had to return to her father in the Isles._

" _Well may we meet again, Lord Potter." Smiling she slipped from the window and sprinted away._

She gasped, grabbing her throat. She leaned over and threw up the contents in her stomach. The old man held her hair back.

"Your a magus?"

"Magus?" She coughed, leaning her back against the wall.

"Yes. Magical folk. If that was your secret then you don't need to worry, the magus have been part of the Assassins for years. It is one of our more hidden secrets, only the Grandmaster and several handpicked Assassins are allowed to know. Now let's test out your skills, hmm?"

She stood up and followed him outside. He lead her towards a rather high building made of bricks.

"I want you to climb this."

She complied and placed her fingers on the ledge of the lowest window. She laughed when she could scale the wall easily, but her muscular build was lacking. Making it harder to complete. It took her a good half an hour to make it to the top.

"Bloody hell! That was hard!" She shouted at the blue eyed man. His eyes crinkled in amusement, reminding her of Dumbledore and his damn twinkle.

"Make your way down then." He shouted back. She whined and slowly made her way down again. She jumped to his side, her clothes drenched in sweat.

"You know. You could've taken the stairs now that I've thought of it." He pointed towards the stairs, she growled when he started to walk away. Whistling some local tune. Bloody man and his damn whistling.

She made her way home only to bump into Katherine. She had been avoiding her like the plague. Katherine towered over her in her heels. Harriet cursed her puberty, the hormones forgot about her height and left it behind. Stuck at a measly 5'3.

"You and me. We are going to the mall right now. There is no way I am going to be seen with you in those clothes." Harriet shrugged, this was probably as close as a truce between the two. She drove them to the mall. She dragged her around and bought her skimpy dresses with heels. Harriet liked the ripped skinny jean look with a floral shirt and boots. Katherine bought her a black leather jacket to go with her new outfits. Harriet had gotten a crazy idea and made Katherine take her to a hair place. She made them place red highlights in her hair, they also waxed her eyebrows for the very first time.

"You know what Harry-"

"Harry?"

"Yea, Harry. You're not the bad sort, I think you will be fun to hang out with. As long as you're not a backstabbing bitch we will be fine." She said, flipping her hair to the side with a sneer.

"Is there any good tattooists here."

"Of course." Katherine took her to another shop, this one a tattoo shop.

"Ello, I would like a tattoo, please." She explained, setting her bags down.

"Here," he slid a piece of paper towards her. "Sketch what you want."

Harriet sketched out the Creeds symbol, she wrapped a snake around it and wrote in parseltongue; Everything is true, nothing is permitted. She had always been partial to snakes. She winced when he placed the needle to her lower back. It had taken hours, but in the end she had a permanent reminder of the creed she was dedicated to.

* * *

 **New York City, United States**

 **August 6, 2011**

Already a week in muggle high school and she hated it. A lot. Katherine made it slightly better, with her bitchy ways. All high school did was dump countless amount of papers on everyone. Where were the skills taught that would help you in life, like paying taxes. She missed Hogwarts and it's wonderful, magical ways. She sighed and slammed her laptop closed. Tonight several of her targets were coming to the States. She would be catching a plane to New York, with Duncan.

She had made an excuse that some of her relatives were coming to New York and she was going to stay with them for a few days before returning. But really, she was going there to murder Templars, but she didn't think Victoria would like that. Michael and Matthew might; those devious twins. She packed a duffle bag with her more simple outfits and her wand. She always brought it with her even though she broke her magic. The fact that it was an Elder Wand didn't help.

She hugged everyone goodbye, and took a cab to the airport. She met Duncan in the waiting area and sat next to him. He handed her a box for her to open. Inside was black skinny jeans and a tank, but the hoodie was amazing. White and red, with a beaked hood and several pockets. She hugged him, thanking him. They entered the plane and took their seats towards the front of the plane. She took out her laptop and had Duncan hack into the Abstergo cameras to see who would be there. She saw two Death Eaters, werewolves. She also was met with the familiar face of Walden Macnair, who was an avid Voldemort supporter, and finally this Chalice woman. She was young, with blood red locks and striking dark blue eyes. A nasty scar ran down across her face. The raw truth was that Harriet couldn't wait to slit her throat.

They landed in New York and immediately headed to the nearest base. Seemingly emptied, Harriet quickly changed. She scowled when she realized the black tank rested on top of her belly button. She strapped small knives around her thighs. She also placed two guns in the back of her jeans, hidden by her jacket. Duncan had equipped her with smoke bombs as well. Finally she slipped on the hidden wrist blades, flicking the metal in and out. She slipped the Elder Wand in between her breasts, just in case.

They made their way to Abstergo and took out some guards. They snuck in with their disguises and headed towards the basement, hiding from the other officers when they got to close. Duncan crouched and she followed suit, he gestured for her to climb in the rafters. Placing her feet on his shoulders, he launched her upwards. Grabbing the metal, she hauled herself up, balancing herself. She made her way to the scientific lab and sat, waiting for the opportune moment. The Templars entered, a scientist of some sort followed. Chalice finally opened her mouth.

"Dr. Uthenda, it is a pleasure once again. I am afraid the pleasantries must wait, I am eager to test the shroud."

"Of course my lady." He said hurrying towards the cabinet. He took out a thin piece of white fabric, blood splattered all over it. "Here."

"Perfect. Walden grab the cloak, and we will begin."

He handed her a black cloak and proceeded to wrap it with the piece of Eden. Harriet had jumped down, and crouched behind the rather large testing units to watch the fabric. She withheld a scream when her scar suddenly started to furiously burn. Tears pricked her eyes forcefully, but she placed a knife in between her teeth and bit as hard as she could. In a blur she was yanked upwards by the werewolves and dragged towards Chalice. She couldn't hear anything because of her scar,it felt like the cruciatus curse amplified several times. She watched the bright light grow louder until it was to much to bear. The light exploded and knocked several of them backwards. She looked at the figure and saw a man in the cloak. Dark wavy hair framed aristocratic features, long eyelashes hid his cold grey eyes. Tom Marvolo Riddle. She cried out in fear as he stirred. Chalice had casted a spell and bounded him with invisible chains. He woke and stared at her for a few moments, his face taking on it's hauntingly familiar nothingness.

"Ah Voldemort… How nice for you to finally join us. You see, I have brought you back only for one reason." Chalice explained.

"And what is the reason for that." His smooth voice drawled, Chalice sneered and pointed her wand at his head.

"You know why, horcruxes? I want to know how to make them. All books have disappeared and I know you have something to do with it." Her hand had started to shake.

"I remember you, you were in my lower ranks. A nobody." He was stalling Harriet decided, "if you weren't important enough to be a Death Eater. What makes you think you could create a horcrux?"

"I'm won't be intimidated by you, a seventeen year old girl defeated you! Tell me!"

Toms eyes drifted to her own, gazing at her for a few moments he turned to stare at Chalice.

" **Your wand, Harriet. If you want to live, give me your wand."** He hissed, confusing the red head. Harriet slowly reached for her wand.

"If you would release me I will show you. It requires powerful magic."

Chalice studied him for any signs of deceit and decided to trust him. Foolish girl, she thought. He was the heir of Slytherin. She unbound him, slowly climbing to his feet he towered over her. Harriet tossed her wand to him, he cast two wards. One for the both of them, Chalice screamed in fury and quickly ran away. The werewolves attacked Tom, leaving her for Walden. She quickly disposed of him with a knife thrown towards his head. She stood up and ran towards the werewolves, being too big for her she jumped on the closest one. Flicking her wrist, the bright metal slashed the wolf's neck. She aimed for the jugular, the blood pouring from the wound. It didn't take long for Tom to finish the other one. Gasping she stumbled towards the unconscious Duncan and brought his arm over her shoulder.

She ignored Tom and quickly led them out of the building, sirens had gone off and several groups were searching for them.

" **Get uss out of here. If Duncan diess, I will make your death extremely painful."** She warned him, he quirked a dark eyebrow at the threat but ignored her. Grabbing her arm they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.


	2. Childish Antics and Revelations

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Assassins Creed. If I did, I would be filthy rich.**_

 _Being new to the whole Fan-fiction thing, my story is going to be a little choppy. I do plan on going back when I am done, rehash it, maybe add more to the plot. Right now I am just playing around with the crossover idea. I would also love it if you guys would review, ideas on what I could improve and what not. Well, now that I am done rambling, please read at your leisure._

 **Unknown, Unknown**

 **August 7, 2011**

She yelped when she fell on the floor. Grunting she gently push Duncan off, leaning him against the wall. She studied his head for injuries when she noticed a small gash. She ripped a piece of fabric from her tank top and tied it over the gash. She stood up and faced Tom. Harriet felt extremely angry, towards him and that bitch Chalice for raising him from the dead. She did the only thing she could do in that moment. She tackled him.

She pried the wand from his fingers and pointed it at his throat. His eyes narrowed, he pushed her off and tried to wrestle her for the wand. Harriet decided to play dirty and place a knife to his throat, Tom stilled instantly. "There is no way I'm going to let you wander out of here to plan world domination. I think two times was plenty enough."

"You don't know what you are talking about, girl." He spat.

"You can't intimidate me anymore, you have a nose now." She returned, shifting herself so her arm was laid across his chest. "Besides your Death Eater's betrayed you, your supposed to be dead and personally I would love to kill you again. This time more painfully."

"Looks like Harriet Potter, billboard light girl has gone on the bend. Have you been checked out yet, I'm sure the doctors will find a tumor."

"You ass-"

She was flipped over, her back hitting the ground painfully. She groaned in pain when he dug the wand into her neck.

"I know you don't have magic at the moment. I can't feel it. Which leaves me, at the moment more powerful. You are at a disadvantage. I should kill you right now for meddling in my plans, but for some miraculous reason you probably won't die. I should know." He said, dragging the wand to her shoulder.

Tom felt the barrel of a gun against his head. He slowly placed the wand in the air.

"Now if you two children are done. I would like to know what happened at Abstergo, and where we are."

"But Duncan-"

"No buts, you." He pointed at Tom, "stand over there. And you." He pointed at Harriet, "move over there. If the two of you can't act like adults and see the bigger problem, then you are both fools."

She complied, but she was worried about Tom. He was staring down the old man with hate, he wasn't used to taking orders.

"Riddle just do it."

He grudgingly complied at she could practically feel the holes burn into her back from his stare. She turned towards Duncan and checked the gash, it had started to crust over. He swatted her hand away, and rolled his eyes. "I am fine, little lassie. Now tell me what happened."

"Well I was caught, and dragged towards Chalice. She took the shroud and wrapped it around his dumb ass," she pointed towards Tom. "He came back to life, and fought his former followers. Paybacks a bitch by the way. And then he apparated us to the middle of somewhere where he probably planned to slaughter us and then take over the world. Again."

He slapped the back of her head. "Where is the shroud?"

"Oh."

She hurried over to Tom and ripped the white cloth from his shoulders. She folded it and stuffed it into Duncan's hands, the piece of Eden had been made her slightly ill, when she was near it. Duncan took it and disappeared into another room. She knew if her magic was working the power of the piece would be suffocating her. Tom made it look easy, but she knew he was in pain. And that thought made her very happy. Shaking off her leather jacket she tended her arm for any injuries. She noticed the baby Voldemort sulking in the corner, probably willing his stare to burn her insides.

"Where are we." She said, turning towards Riddle. "We need to figure out how to return to Hawaii, and what to do with you." She placed the wand between her breasts, knowing he would never try and grab for the wand.

"We are in one of my safe houses in London."

"Of course it had to be London." Sighing she plucked the hair tie from her pony, letting the waves fall in ragged knots. Tugging she set to work on her rat's nest. "I could sneak into Gringotts and have my manager work on my money transaction. I need American currency. Enough for three plane tickets."

"Three." Tom sat up, sneering at her.

"Don't be daft, I'm refuse to leave you to your own devices. I think the wizarding world needs a break. First Grindelwald, then you, and then you again. Hell, people think I am going to become the next Dark Lady with my disappearance and all." She sighed, rubbing her shoulders. "Assholes."

"I don't remember you being so vulgar before." He commanded, tugging his robes closer to his body. "But my memories are a little fuzzy, that's what happens when someone dies I suppose."

"Being in America has boosted my confidence, a bit. Hopefully that's a good thing." She looked at Tom. "Why am I being civil?" She squared her shoulders, "go to hell. There. Now that's out of the way, I am going to go somewhere and freshen up. Move and I will hunt you down."

She turned away and padded towards the loo. Closing the door she sighed and undressed, throwing her clothing on the floor. She turned on the shower and let the hot water wash away the blood crusting to her body. She watched the red swirl down the drain, and knew this war wasn't over. Chalice would come after her, perhaps Riddle as well. She had no idea what his current plans were. Probably planning on enslaving more servants, now the possibility wasn't so far-fetched.

"Damn hair."

* * *

 **Gringotts Bank, London**

 **August 9, 2011**

"Hi, yes you. I need to speak with the Potter-Black manager please." Harriet asked the Goblin sitting at the counter. She shuffled her feet, a little nervous that she would be caught. She had to keep reminding herself that the bank was neutral ground. She saw Zaxle wobble toward her and grabbed her hand. "Zaxel! It is nice seeing you again. I need to speak with you privately."

"Of course Lady Potter. Follow me." She gestured Tom to follow the goblin, glowering he pushed past her. Duncan had decided to stay back and protect the shroud. This was Chalice's domain. They followed Zaxel into an empty room. She placed herself next to Riddle and waited for Zaxel to begin.

"Now I have been watching over your accounts against since your disappearance, Lady Potter. I am pleased to say that your vaults are still flowing with coin." Zaxel said, handing her a file.

"I was wondering if the Potters or Blacks had property in the States."

Zaxel flipped through the papers, pushing up his small glasses. Harriet twirled her fingers together nervously. Tom clamped her hand down on the table. "Stop that, it's annoying."

"There are no Potter-Black propertys in America. I am sorry Lady Potter."

"It's fine Zaxel." She sighed, and continue to flip through the file.

"Take a blood test." Tom said, turning towards the goblin. "Charge it to my account."

"Of course Lord Slytherin. I need a drop of blood from Lady Potter." The goblin set his case down and took out an enchanted needle. She yelped when the needle pierced her finger. After a drop of blood was taken, Harriet stuffed her burning finger in her mouth and pouted. The goblin left her and Tom alone in the room.

"Why would you pay for my blood test? I'm filthy rich. I can pay for my own things." She huffed, tugging on her jacket. Tom rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"It was my idea. Now shut up and stop whining."

She huffed and laid her chin on the table, she groaned in annoyance. Flipping her head over she stared at the twenty year old next to her.

"Why haven't you tried to kill me? Or left to find more followers, the Ministry is shook. You could easily overpower them if you wanted to."

He tilted his head. "I must admit, these pieces of Eden have caught my attention. Unfortunately for me, I am stuck with a petulant child and an old man who likes to wave his muggle gun around to make himself feel important." He leaned back into his chair. "I do have plans, but for now I will see about these pieces even if they make me sick. And your disability. I am curious to what is suppressing your magic?"

She shrugged and sighed, "the doctors believe when you ripped the horcrux from me, and then dueled you. My magical core became strained and shut down as a protective mechanism. They also say that I put a block there internally, but unintentionally."

He shifted. "Hm, I will need to study those theories-"

He was interrupted when Zaxel hurried in with the Head Goblin Chief. They thrust the file towards her. Picking it up, she placed her thumb under the seal.

 _Harriet Lillian Potter-Black_

 _Mother: Lily Evans-Potter (Deceased) Father: James Potter (Deceased)_

 _Godfather: Sirius Black (Deceased) Godmother- Alice Longbottom (Deceased)_

 _Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (Deceased)_

 _Blood/Magic Status: Half-Blood (Dormant)_

 _Birthday: July 31, 1994 Age: 17_

 _Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient Houses_

 _As Follows,_

 _Potter_

 _Ignotus of the line Peverell_

 _Stinchcombe_

 _Gryffindor_

 _Hufflepuff_

 _Heir Apparent or Magical to the Most Noble and Ancient Houses_

 _Black (Apparent, Current Heir)_

 _Slytherin (Parseltongue Ability)_

 _In Ordinance of Section 512-_

 _below are a list of vaults and property you may enact._

 _Chief Ragnok_

 _Potter-Black Manager Zaxel_

She read the names out loud, mostly mumbling to herself. "I had no idea." She whispered. "Dumbledore never told me."

"Dumbledore is a manipulative fool, he was always moving pieces around on his chessboard." Tom growled, his eyes turning red.

"He may have wanted things a certain way, but I don't think he was a bad guy. Just flawed." She set the piece of parchment down. Straightening upwards she looked at the Chief. "Is there any property placed in America now?"

"Yes, under the Stinchcombe line. A rather large condo in New York. The Stinchcombe direct descendents have passed, leaving all of their inheritance to you. You were the last living cousin." Ragnok explained. "All you have to do is activate the family crests. You will get a ring with the gems for each family lines, including the magical and apparent."

"I will activate them." She laid her hand on the table. Ragnok placed a silver ring on her right index finger. It instantly fitted her finger. There was three gems circling each other in the middle, yellow, red, and green. The other gems sat on the outside, they were purple, light blue, forest green and grey.

"All of your vaults will be connected-"

"Including my vault?" Tom interrupted.

"Yes, Lord Slytherin. It seems to be Salazar's wishes to have all parseltongues listed as Heirs."

Harriet stood, and shook the Chiefs hand. "I would appreciate keeping this meeting discrete. Obviously _Lord Slytherin,_ " she taunted. "Is supposed to be disposed of."

"It will be kept a secret my Lady."

"Good, now I need my vaults wired to America as well. We will be staying there for some while." She shifted in her jacket and pulled out two letters. "Zaxel, I need you to send these letters to a few friends of mine. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Draco and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Of course, Miss Potter."

She left the room with Ragnok, Tom strolling slowly behind. She discretely placed a hand behind her back, flipping him off. She yelped when her scar started to hurt.

Tom rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **New York City, America**

 **August 11, 2011**

"Tom stop brooding, we're almost there." She complained, tugging at his arm. She had decided her irrational fear of him had to go. The fact he hadn't killed her yet contributed to it, she felt better sleeping without fear. It had helped immensely with her beauty sleep. She heard him huff and shake her off his arm, strolling forward. She bounded after him up the steps. Unlocking the door, they entered the really large condo.

"Blimey Tom! Look at this place!" She hurried over to the curtains and threw them open. The windows had expanded over the entire wall, overlooking the city. "I call dibs on the Master bedroom."

She quickly went into the largest room. It was slightly dreary, she would have to call someone to redecorate to her tastes. If she was staying here, then she was sleeping in a damn bed that didn't look like it held several curses. She left the room and plopped down on the large leather sofa. Opening her laptop she found Abstergo's main website. She smiled when she found that the company's main offices were found in New York.

She had started researching the CEO Olivier Garneau. French Templar. She had to find someway to get information on Chalice. Duncan traveled to South Dakota to find the Grandmaster, taking the shroud with him. Taking out her phone she dialed Abstergo's number.

"Hi, I would like to set up a job interview. I heard that the company is fairly new and looking for capable people to fill in positions. Okay, Melanie Lemay. Yes thank you, I will see you in a few days." She hung up and tossed her phone on the table, sprawling herself on the couch. Tom moved her legs and sat down. She returned her legs onto his lap, pouting. Tom glared at her darkly, but left her alone.

"I have planned to get into this circle the Templars have created." Tom said, shifting. "I have a meeting set up with a few sources from when I was still predominantly the Dark Lord."

"Templars suck. You would fit perfectly, Riddle."

"Very funny."

"I try." She yawned and stretched lightly. "Who would've thought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and The Girl Who Lived would ever be sitting on a couch together. I can already see the faces, those would be priceless."

"If I had a choice, you wouldn't be sitting here." He snapped.

"Don't be a stick in the mud. Here since I broke your wand you can use this until I get my magic back." She gave him the Elder Wand. "If you use this incorrectly Ima take it back. Then you won't have a stupid wand." She mumbled, her eyes closing. He took the wand from her and gently turned it in his fingers. He smiled and looked at the small girl. He pushed her off the couch.

"If you're tired go to bed, that's what it's used for."

"I hate you."

"Good."


End file.
